Treat Her Right
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: I know that Half Sack gets involved with a woman but I wanted to write a one-shot and what better than a mannered man like Half Sack mending a broken heart.


**SOA - Treat Her Right**

She wiped her sweaty hands on the back of her jeans before she walked her way through the gates, nothing in the appearance of the place had changed since she had left five years ago. She left out the air from her lungs though she didn't know it if was good or bad that the line of motorbikes were gone.

Her heels clicked on the concrete as she neared to the Office, she let out a sign as all she found were papers lying around in the messy room with no Gemma. She moved towards the club house door, walking straight inside without hesitation to the bar. She heard some grumbling on the other side of the bar and leaned over to see a man bent under one of the shelves. "What are you doing?" A loud bang sounded through the bar as the man hit his head on the shelf above him. He crawled out and stared at her for a minute longer than needed. "Are you alright?"

A blush spread across the young man's cheeks as he nervously wiped his hands on the black jeans. She was finally able to take the man in, his blonde hair curled at the ends and his wandering blue eyes search her over. "Y-Yes." He stood up straighter as the woman smiled. "What can I help you with?"

Her smiled slipped away as the reasons to her visit rushed back to her. "I'm here to see Tig."

"Your here to see Tig?" He looked at her disbelieving, scanning her over.

"It's not like that."

"What's it like then?" He leaned against the bar watching her.

"The clubs family." She stiffened at his movements and made no kind of response to the stranger, hell she knew she shouldn't be scared of the man, he was after all wearing the same cut as the rest of the Sons.

"Which man is-" He was cut off as the club door open with Clay in front and the rest of the Sons following close behind.

"Well well look what the cat dragged in." The president grinned at her, patting her on the shoulder as he passed through.

"Abby." Her eyes sorted out the voice as arms wrapped around her. She was instantly surrounded with the scent of leather, cigarettes and mint. it was the smell of safety that she craved for. "Prospect, why didn't you call me about our visitor?" Tig's pulled back and held her arm lengths to take her in. "It's been a long few years." She nodded her head in agreement as the man took in the woman in front of him. The brown curls and the blue eyes, Abby was more him than she ever was her mother. Though he didn't missed the slipt lip on the corner of her mouth or how she held herself. "How you going baby girl?"

"I needed to come home." She voice came out stronger than she felt as she begged her father to not ask questions.

"I guess a bed is in order?" She nodded her head and watched Tig's eyes meet with another behind her before he smiled and pulled her into another hug. "And a bed you'll have."

"Hey, you going to share her around?" As usual Juice hadn't thought out his words as he spoke, giving another meaning to his words unnoticed.

She leaned away from her father and looked behind him at the young man with the stupid grin spreading wider by the minute. "Look whose gotton higher?" She took in his cut as she remembered the last time they meet he was in the same position as the young man behind the bar, a Prospect, not anyone's Prospect but her fathers. If anything Juice had became an older brother in the same way Jax had always been.

Without the slightest faze of her teasing, Juice pulled her into his chest squeezing the breath out of her. "God we've missed you around here."

"Dam Darling you've grown up." She glanced over her shoulder at the Vice President.

"I'll never be, little Jax is a looker." They both tried to keep straight faces but Jax's face broke into a grin and they busted into smiles. "It's really good to see you Jax." She pulled him into a hug and held the tears at bay as the sensation of family flowed through her. She couldn't believe how happy she was to finally be back at home and safe.

"Let's find you that room." She smiled at the rest of the guys and followed Tig down the hallway. "Does your mother know your here?" He opened the door and stepped into the vacant room, taking to leaning against the desk as he watched his daughter make herself at home.

"No." He raised an eyebrow at her simple answer, asking for more. "I haven't spoken to her for a few months. We were butting heads and it ended up with mum kicking me out." She watched her father's face turn stiff and his blue eyes shift solid. "I just need to get back on my feet and I'll be out of your hair." The hard lines of his mouth soften a bit.

"You aren't in the way, this is your home." She stared down at the floor lost in thoughts of her mum. "I'll leave you to unpack." He stepped forward and gave her a simple kiss on the forehead before making his exit out of her room.

Placing the backpack on the bed, she started to sort out the few belonging she had brought with her on the public bus here. She was folding the clothing when Gemma came into the room. "I didn't think it was true." The Gemma took a chance to take in the grown woman in front of her. "You've grown into a beautiful woman, making all those men jealous I hope." Abby was pulled into a hug before she could respond.

"It's good to see you to Gemma." Abby hugged the woman tighter as she more or less saw Gemma as her mother, she filled in the parts her mother never could.

"I'm going to have to take you shopping in the next few days." Abby pulled back and saw Gemma frowning at the small amount of clothes piled on her bed. "It's good to have you back. Come on, we'll get Bobby to make you one of his famous sandwiches." Abby could still remember the famous sandwiches, Bobby would always say he would become the next Elvis or the world's greatest chef.

"Boyfriend?" Gemma watched out the corner of her eye as the woman beside her turned stiff. They both knew she was drilling Abby, there was no way the girl would return so fast without a warning unless something went down. And no one fucked with the Sons, defiantly not her Abby. "What about a job?" The muscles in Abby's back relaxed at the change of subject and it gave Gemma all she needed to know for reasons.

"It wasn't much, waitressing at a diner." Abby left Gemma's side and moved to place the potato salad on the dining room table, tonight was dinner at Gemma's. "I hoped to do something else."

"Well it's as good as any time to start now." Abby nodded her head, agreeing with woman as they continued to place food on the table. She glanced outside to where the men were seated, Clay cooking on the Barbie as a demand from Gemma.

"I'll finish up here Baby girl, go see if the men need any fill ups." Abby took that as her permission to leave the dining room and wondered outside to where Tig was sitting. Jax moved over on one of the cushioned seats, making room for her between her father and him. She simply sunk into the chair and leaned against Tig, taking a sip from his bottle.

Abby scrunched her nose up as she missed another ball, it was killing her to watch Juices face light up at the chance of him winning pool raise higher as time went by. "You have lost your touch." Juice leaned over the table, scoring another shot.

"I'll get there." She promised Juice as she leaned forward to aim.

"You're going to miss it." Her eyes flickered beside her to the blonde Prospect, Half Sack. She stepped away from the table and raised an eyebrow.

"Well do you want to show me how it's done?" Abby tipped the pool stick towards him, challenging him to step up. She watched as the man in front of her didn't blush or shy away like their first time meeting instead he seem to be confident around her since the bounding time she spent with the Sons at the family dinner a couple of nights ago.

"I will." Instead of just taking the stick from her hands, Half Sack walked behind her and placed the stick back into her hands, adjusting the position before pressing his chest against her back. She sucked in a deep breath as panic started to settle into her bones, making her brain haywire though her body was enjoying every minute pressed up against the man. He was suddenly surrounding her as his arms came around her own, resting his finger over the top of hers on the stick. "Now aim for the red ball." She sucked in another airless breath as his lips brushed against her ear. She felt his muscles move as Half Sack pulled her arm back, shooting it forward successfully making the white ball hit the red into the pocket. "That a girl."

"Prospect, get you're got dam ass here." She signed as the pressure on her back disappeared, bring the world back into focus. She glanced up in front of her at Juice, he simply sat on a stool with a smart grin spread across his face. Shaking her head she threw the stick onto the unfinished game and walked down the hall way to the rooms. She needed space. She was thankful for Chibs barking out an order to Half Sack. She shouldn't even be having thoughts about a man with his status she could already imagine the tight smile on Tig's face if she mentioned his name. It was only a couple of weeks ago she was running from a man and a relationship. Doubts swam in her mind, though she knew Half Sack is never like Michael, not one inch of him reminded her of the man she left behind.

She tapped her hands on the bar as it echoed in the silence. She checked around her, the place was empty. She almost wished it was Friday night, the place would be crawling with people and loudness. The silence left her with her own thoughts, something she tried to stay away from.

A door been slammed moved her from her thoughts as she left the bar and moved down the hallway to the open door. She almost had the breath knocked out of her, Sack was bending over in towel, the beads of water rolled down his skin.

Without thinking, Abby stepped forward and traced the scar lining his back. She heard him sucked in breath but couldn't tare her eyes away from the ragged lines of the wound. "I served in Iraq." The words made her frown as she realised that he stood straight, like the scar still caused him pain.

"Does it hurt?" He shook his head as Abby eyed the back of his head, slowly placing her lips on the anger scar near his shoulder blade. Shivers run through his body making her take in a shaky breath. Half Sack isn't Michael, the chant run through her head as her finger edged around the towel. Abby's eyes closed as her fingers travelled around the fabric as she felt him shift. A feather touch on her lips made her eyes flicker open and stare at the frown on his forehead, his fingers brushed against the healing cut on the corner of her lip.

Abby was mentally going through how many steps it would take to get to the door of the room when warm, smooth lips pressed against her own. The unpleasant thoughts of Michael left her mind as her lips moved against his, so intensity that made her toes curl.

Her fingers smoothed over the muscles ripping underneath her touch, digging them sightly into his stomach as he kissed down her jaw and nipped at the patch under her ear. "I've wanted to do that forever." Half Sack muttered into her ear as his hand ran down her back, his blunt nails biting into the flesh on her hips. The thought almost crossed her mind, they hadn't known each other for long but the presents of him calm the storm that had been raging for some time. She almost started to wonder what happen to the shy prospect, though the new confidences around him sparked excitement. He groaned, his fingers finding the hem of her shirt and yanking it over her head, beating her to it. It was thrown somewhere unknown behind him, she craved to undo the edge of the towel tucked in at his hip.

Nerve started playing in her stomach, it was soon replaced with a giggle as a curse left his mouth, his fingers shaking slightly as he unbuckled the belt on her jeans. The shy prospect came back as his lips curved into a smile against her neck, the kissing on her collarbone made the laughter in her throat pause at the pleasure.

He placed kisses down her neck, teasing each time as he unlooped the leather belt from her jeans. "You…" Abby couldn't finish her sentence. She hadn't pegged him for being a teaser but she was starting to realize that there were things about him that she didn't know, even simple things such as his favourite colour. She wanted to know everything about him and the intensity of the feeling made her stomach flutter in excitement.

They stared at each other for a long time, neither saying a word as what they were about to do sunk in. They were about to step into uncharted territory and it was both terrifying and exhilarating.

His hands grabbed her naked hips and backed her up until she was sitting on the bed. Panic settled in her bones as Half Sack stood there in front of her, taking in her naked form.

Leaning forward, Abby kissed him with everything she had, grabbing onto the back of his head and caressing the back of his neck with her fingertips. His body suddenly cover her every inch her as she undid the hold of the towel around his hips, leaving him as naked as herself. He shivered as she gripped his shoulder, their moving making new sparks run through her body, skin against skin.

Her breath beat against his throat in short bursts as he slid inside of her again, building a steady rhythm. It wasn't long before her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as her legs wrapped around his hips tightly in an effort to pull him deeper, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

They stared at each other before her eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy, his fingers gripping her hips roughly as his hips snapped against hers with increasing force and speed. Keening, Abby buried her face in his neck, her mouth kissing his pulse point and tasting the saltiness of his skin.

They tipped over the edge in harmony, Abby's forehead pressed against his shoulder as she cried out loudly, her right hand buried in the hair at the nape of his neck. Half Sack groaned huskily, his lips finding hers as they slowly came down from their high, their fingers intertwined above Abby's head.

Half Sack stared at her, his eyes roaming her face as though he were trying to memorize it to memory. Sadness filled his eyes as he traced a bruise in shoulder, the sudden realisation run through her, he knew what happen to her and yet still made loved to damaged goods. "I won't let any harm come to you." She laid her head on his shoulder, fingering the dog tags around his neck.

**AN: Reviews are always loved, I'll never know how well my stories are if I don't get feedback.**


End file.
